


Delicate Negotiations

by Soelle



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soelle/pseuds/Soelle
Summary: With a lot of editing and changes, and a shit load of encouragement, I have decided to post my first attempt at smut.Nicolette finally finds out the truth about the man she'd been working and sleeping with and decides to take matter into her own hands...Set during/post High Noon******I will probably edit this on and off but for now...





	Delicate Negotiations

As Sloane Kelley’s body cooled rapidly on the stone floor of Kadara’s infamous Death Cave’s, shot by a hidden sniper on the orders of Reyes Vidal, the so-called Charlatan, Nicolette tried to quash the sense of betrayal that washed over her. Not only against the man who had lied to her over and over to undermine Kadara’s Queen but the sense of betrayal with herself for not seeing the ploy sooner. Lies dripped from his lips like honey, and she’d lapped them up eagerly.

If experience from her past had taught her anything, it was that men like Vidal couldn’t be trusted. But Nicolette had never been one to learn from her mistakes. The truth was, Reyes Vidal was exactly her type of man. He was the quintessential tall, dark, mysterious bad boy. The boy you fucked in the back seat of transporters and taxis, but not the kind you brought home to meet the parents. With his gorgeous whiskey coloured eyes, smooth velvety voice, natural charisma and an aura of danger that both thrilled and scared her in equal measure. He was a deeply rich and sinful treat that was hard for her to resist.

What had started as a simple working relationship had quickly developed into something more; something raw and primal that found them sneaking away to his private rooms in Tartarus for ‘debriefings’ after missions. She’d told herself it was nothing serious, just a way to blow off steam after missions. But after one particularly amazing, whiskey fuelled night on the rooftops overlooking Kadara, she’d been forced to admit to herself that he might actually mean something to her. And she thought he’d felt the same about her.

Nicolette’s gaze shifted to the crumpled body of Kadara’s late Queen, trying to summon at least a modicum of regret at her passing. A task in which she failed. The woman had been a tyrant. She’d ruled with fear and intimidation; shaking down the people of Kadara for protection money, flooding the streets with Oblivion to keep everyone dependent and compliant, torturing those she felt were working against her. And would have been a threat to any outpost the Initiative placed on the planet. So, when SAM had told her of the sniper, she knew what she had to do; nothing.

“Get her out of here,” Reyes ordered the sniper. “Prepare the crew. Kadara Port is ours tonight.”

The sniper nodded and hurried over to Sloane’s body, collapsing his rifle on route. He bent down, grabbed an ankle in each hand and dragged the body towards the entrance of the cave, a thin, bloody trail the only evidence of what had happened.

She had no intention of making the scene any more public than it already was, so she turned on her heels and headed for the passage that lead to a cavern at the back of the cave. It wasn’t long before she heard the familiar sound of Reyes’ boots as he followed her.

“Guess you got everything you wanted,” Nicolette asked bitterly, refusing to look at him.

“What I want is peace.” He admitted gently, moving further into the cave. “Sloane would have brought war to Heleus. We don’t have the population to survive that.”

Nicolette stopped suddenly, allowing Reyes to widen the gap between them. “Why didn’t you trust me?” She snapped angrily, “You could have come to me at any time and confessed everything. Told me your plans. I’d have gladly helped you! Why didn’t you just tell me the damn truth?”

Reyes sighed heavily, his broad shoulders slumping. “I… liked the way you looked at me.” He said over his shoulder, voice full of sorrow. He turned completely, and Nicolette saw something that she never thought she would see on his face. Pain. So raw and genuine. And he wasn’t even trying to hide it. “I was afraid… that would change.”

Turning her back on him, Nicolette's mind was spinning wildly. Did this really change anything between them? He’d lied, sure. He’d manipulated her, definitely. Was she angry? Fuck yes, she was. But was she any different? She’d lied and manipulated countless people in her role as Pathfinder in order to secure everything she needed to make a home for the Initiative in Heleus. She was protecting her people, just as much as he was. And then there was that seemingly unquenchable fire that burned between them. Was she really going to give up on the one little piece of her life that was still hers? That small piece locked away within her that hadn’t been claimed by the Initiative or the Kett? The piece that just wanted wanted her to be happy.

Taking a deep breath, Nicolette answers him. “Nothing’s changed.” She said as she turned to face him, a slight smirk curving her lips, eyes blazing.

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, she saw Reyes’ mask of pain crumble away. He chuckled to himself then surged forward, pushing her back against the rough stone of the cave, his body close enough to effectively pin her between himself and the wall. She felt a warmth began to pool in her lower stomach when she met his gaze; eyes so full of heat and fire they practically glowed. “You have bad taste in men,” he purred, running his finger along her jaw.

You have no idea! Nicolette chuckled and leaned closer to his ear, voice hoarse with want and desire. “The worst.” Reyes growled at her response, before sealing his mouth over hers in a deep, passionate kiss that sent her head spinning in a million different directions.

 _Oh, fuck yes!_ She kissed him back with equal vigour, wrapping a leg around the back of his. Her hands roved over his chest, down to his hips before resting on the curve of his ass, slender fingers grasped the toned muscles beneath the armour. She felt him chuckle against her mouth as he leaned into her, deepening the kiss. The force of it drove her further into the wall. Had she not been wearing armour, she was certain she’d be having a very awkward conversation with Lexi was to why her back was covered in cuts and bruises. And there were some things that should be kept private. Or at least semi private.

“Jesus, Reyes!” she laughed, breaking the kiss. “Anyone would think you’re happy or something.”

Reyes chuckled, running a finger over her lips. “I have everything I want, little Lette. I have the Collective.” He kissed her jaw. “I have Kadara.” He kissed her chin “And I have my woman.” A kiss on her lips. “What’s not to be happy about?”

“Your woman, huh?” she teased lightly, giving his ass another playful squeeze.

“Oh yes.” He said affirmatively, eyes daring her to contradict him. “You are mine, Lette. Just as I am yours.”

“You think so, do you?” she said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “That’s cute, Vidal. Very cute. But before we start getting ahead of ourselves… SAM, switch to privacy mode.” She instructed the AI, “And, tell Liam and Cora to wait by the Nomad. The Charlatan and the Pathfinder have some business to discuss.”

_Acknowledged, Pathfinder. Message sent and received. Turning on privacy mode now._

Nicolette heard the subtle click that told her SAM was indeed offline and turned her attention back to the man in her arms. Reyes nuzzled her ear and chuckled, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. “So, my little Lette. What business is it that we need to discuss that doesn’t require the help of your AI?”

Grinning, she gently pushed Reyes away, relishing the looking of confusion on his handsome face. “Kadara business. You see, the agreement we made when we began this was that I would work with Reyes Vidal, smuggler and angaran contact. No one said anything about working with Reyes Vidal, Charlatan and Collective leader. Now that this information has come to light, I think we need to discuss new terms, don’t you?” Reyes cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

“I’m afraid I don’t quite follow.”

“It’s simple, Charlatan.” She purred, fingers walking seductively down his chest, coming to rest at the waist band of his armoured pants, nimble fingers gently flicking the clasp. “You were not who you claimed to be. And as I see it, that makes any agreement we had null and void. For this working relationship to continue, we need to…renegotiate terms.”

Catching her meaning, Reyes chuckled darkly, his mind already turning to the manner these negotiations would take. He pulled her in close, mouth immediately seeking out her neck as he laid gently nips on the smooth skin. “I’m sure we can come to some arrangement.” He muttered between nibbles, “I like to keep all my business partners happy. I’m confident that we can work out an agreement that is…satisfying for all parties, yes?”

“Perfect.” She growled, and with cat-like quickness, she flipped Reyes around until his back was against the wall. Nicolette made short work of the clasps and buckles and pulled his armour and boxers down to his ankles in one swift motion. “I’ll go first!”

Nicolette dropped to the floor and raised her eyes to the Charlatan, lips curving in a devilish smile. She lowered her face to his thigh and laid gentle, feather soft kisses up the length of the skin, deliberate ignoring his prominent erection. Reyes groaned softly above her as she climbed higher up his thigh, eyes fluttering as he gave himself over to the sensation of her lips, teeth nibbling at the sensitive flesh. She dragged her fingers up the backs of his legs, hard enough to leave red marks but not to bleed, before digging her nails into his ass. She felt the flesh dent under her nails, and Reyes cried out above her. She switched her attention to his other thigh, lavishing it with same attention she’d shown the other.

“Lette!” he growled, head thrown back in pleasure, the whites of his eyes visible. “You teasing…” Whatever he was going to say was forgotten when she slid her delicate fingers around the base of his cock and gently squeezed. An appreciative moan escaping his lips and Nicolette squeezed just a little harder. She slid her tongue along the underside of his shaft; up and down, over and over, before curling her small pink tongue over his now moist slit. Keeping her hand at his base, she slipped her mouth over his head, her soft lips forming a firm seal as she sucked, tongue flicking and caressing.

“Fuck!” he murmured before she took in the rest of his length, inch by glorious inch until he was fully hilted in the moist warmth of her mouth. She held herself there; enjoying the feel of his head right at the back of her throat, before pulling away, tongue swirling of the tip before sliding back down. Over and over she teased him, tantalised him, her own pleasure heightening as the musky scent of sex and the Charlatan's guttural groans permeated the cave.

She dragged her nails down from his ass, along the back of his left thigh, to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. She slipped her hand under his balls; tickling, massaging and gently squeezing the delicate flesh, the new sensations producing eager breathy noises from him. Reyes placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, fingers digging into the padding of her light armour. She flicked her eyes up to the Reye’s face and quickened her pace on his shaft, hand and mouth working in perfect partnership as Reyes bucked and writhed against her as waves of electrical bliss surged throughout his body.

Reyes licked his lips as watched her down the length of his body. Her eyes seemed to glow with a blue fire, a delicate flush blooming on her lightly tanned cheeks. He drank in the sight. The sight of the Pathfinder, his Pathfinder, his beautiful, fiery Nicolette on her knees, servicing him with enthusiasm with her perfect lips wrapped firmly around him.

He felt his control slip as the pleasure began to build, body hitching uncontrollably at the first signs of his impending orgasm, fingers tightening on her shoulders. “Dios, woman!” he panted, desperately. “You’ll have me undone before the negotiations even get started!”

As she pulled away, she flicked her tongue over the tip once more, chuckling as Reyes shuddered and cursed above her. “Would that be such a bad thing?” she asked innocently. “Surely my terms aren’t unreasonable?”

“Not at all, Pathfinder. Your terms are excellent.” Lightening quick, he bent down and pulled Ryder to her feet, a small squeak falling from her lips as she fell against him. His voice deepened. “But I have yet to state my terms!”

Before she could react, he spun her around and pinned her against the cave wall, arms behind her back, mouth devouring hers in a fiery kiss. Nicolette responded eagerly, groaning her appreciation as he caught her lower lip between his teeth and gently bit down. Reyes quickly undid both the belt and the clasp of her pants with his free hand, and slowly shimmied the lightweight armour and underwear down over her hips and thighs, leaving it in a pool at her feet. He eased his knee between her legs, forcing her legs further apart.

A small smile crept across her lips. She knew where this was going. The same way it usually went. And she wanted it. She wanted him to take control. She wanted to feel helpless beneath him. She wanted him to tease and torment her until she begged him to release her. And yet no matter what he did to her, she knew she had to only say that one word and it would all end.

She felt his finger brush the front of her sex, and groaned appreciatively, arching her hips up to greet him. Reyes chuckled softly against her neck as he felt how wet she was for him, how much she wanted him. His finger made a few more languishing passes before he pulled away. The cave echoed with the howl of frustration, as Nicolette tried desperately to break his hold on her wrists so she could make him finish what his fingers promised. She could feel his hand there, so close, so achingly, maddeningly close.

“Bastard!” she shrieked, “You teasing son of a…”

“Now, now Pathfinder.” He tutted, a wicked grin on his lips, “You should know better than anyone that negotiations can’t be rushed.” He brushed against her entrance. “These things take time.” Brush. “Patience.” Brush.

“Reyes,” she panted eagerly, “Please!”

He gently parted her folds and slipped one finger, then two into her moist centre, curling them over the sweet spot above her entrance, his thumb circling her clit with well-practised precision. Nicolette cried out and writhed harder against his hand as his fingers continued to curl over that one spot that made her throw her head back and cry her pleasure to the ceiling.

“You have no idea how much I enjoy seeing you like this, Pathfinder.” He whispered against her neck, thumb picking up speed. “Pinned to the wall. Helpless. Defenceless. Mine to do with you as I please.” Nicolette made small happy noises as he continued to tease her. “What would the Initiative leaders say if they could see you like this I wonder? Their Pathfinder at the mercy of the Charlatan. Would they approve, do you think? Would they approve of her writhing at my touch? Would they approve of her begging me? What do you think, Pathfinder? Would they approve?"

“No, they wouldn't approve!” She whispered breathlessly. "God, Reyes!"  
"It excites you doesn't it? The thought of them knowing that you share your body with the Charlatan?"

"Yes!" she panted.

"Are you ready for me, Lette?"

"Oh, yes!" she begged, "Oh fuck yes!"

  
Needing no further encouragement, swiftly released her wrists and spun her around so she was facing the wall, her hands reaching out to brace herself. Reyes gripped her hips and nudged her legs further apparent with his foot. The action forced her to bend over a little more and present her rear to the Charlatan. He ran an appreciative glance over the perfect tanned skin, finger tracing the outline of the bunny tattoo on her right cheek. That one touch made Nicolette shudder and small bumps of goose-flesh sprang up on her skin. He chuckled throatily, then grasped her hip again, then bent forward and stroked her slick sex with his cock. Nicolette moaned appreciatively, her breath coming out in shuddering gasp that quivered down her body into his.

“Please.” She whimpered, squirming beneath him. “Please!”

Reyes kept teasing her. “Please what, Pathfinder?” Brush.

“You know what!” She cried. Every nerve in her body aflame with the need for him to enter her, to take her.

Reyes shook his head. “I don’t believe I do.” He entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back in one sharp motion. Nicolette let out a mewl as the pain and pleasure of his stroking mingled together in a swirl ecstasy. “Tell me what you want, Pathfinder.” He purred hungrily against her ear. “Tell me exactly what you want!”

“No more teasing!” She panted, “Just fuck me. Hard. Hard enough to leave me walking funny for days. Please.”

"I can arrange that." He growled.“But first tell me this; whose woman, are you?”

“Yours! I’m your woman!”

Reyes shook his head, then wrapped his fist tight in her near-black ponytail and jerked her head back suddenly. Nicolette gasped, but kept her hands firmly on the wall. He eased his hand around her waist and ran the pad of his finger against her swollen clit in large and languishing circles. Nicolette bucked and writhed under his hands, her movement somewhat restricted by the solid weight in her hair. “Try again, Pathfinder. Whose woman, are you?” he demanded.

“Reyes Vidal’s!” she panted, pulse jumping in her throat. “Please!”

He pulled her hair a little harder and she squeaked again. “Final try, Pathfinder,” he warned, finger slowing to an almost complete stop. “Whose. Woman. Are. You?”

“The Charlatan's!” she screamed, “The Charlatan's! I’m the Charlatan’s woman! For fuck sake, _please_!”

“Good girl.” He growled. He slowly dragged his hand over the curve her hip, and with one swift motion, he thrust into her, burying himself up to the base in her warm centre. Nicolette cried out in delight, fingers desperately trying to bury themselves in the hard, rough walls as the boundaries between pleasure and pain blended together until she didn’t know which was which.

“So tight.” He moaned against her neck as he held himself inside her. “And so very wet.” He slowly pulled himself out of her, one maddening inch at a time until the head brushed her lower lips. He gave a few teasing thrusts, barely enough to part her, before slamming himself deep in her again. Nicolette shrieked louder, forcing her fingers into the wall hard enough to dislodge loose pieces of stone. Reyes growled low in his throat then began fucking her in earnest. He set a hard yet steady pace, his body working in and out hers, drawing small, pleasure-filled noises from her lips as the pressure began to build rapidly between her legs. He picked up his pace, thrusting himself into her again and again, faster and harder as her breath became more and more ragged, walls clenching tight around him as her orgasm rushed forward.

“Come for me, Lette!” whispered in her ear, voice hoarse with the strain of keeping himself under control. “I want to hear my name on those beautiful lips as you come! Come for me!”

She bit her lower lip as the pleasure continued to grow, then suddenly bucked against him as her orgasm hit hard and fast, and wave upon delicious wave of fire crashed over her, tearing screams from her body almost as soon as she could draw breath. She felt his grip loosen on her hair, then his hand was there on her clit again, moving in rapid circles as he brought her hard again. She screamed his name to the heavens, not caring if anyone heard her or not. Reyes fought his control so he could bring her just one more time, then his body shivered, stumbling in his rhythm as he cried out, thrusting deeper as he released himself into her. The sound of his own release made her come again and their voices mingled together as the rode the orgasm until they were both breathless.

Reyes tightened his arm around her waist to keep her standing, his other supporting himself against the cave walls as he lightly leant against her. As they both eased themselves down from the incredible high both breathing heavily and highly flushed. Reyes lent forward and placed gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

“Fuck,” she giggled as she leaned into his embrace, savouring the feel of his strong arms tight around her. “That was…fuck!”

“I thought we just did!” he teased, nuzzling her ear with his nose. “Perhaps we should go again if you’ve already forgotten!”

She chuckled and turned to look at him over her shoulder. She playfully elbowing him in the ribs, and he grunted. “Bastard!”

“But a handsome one!”

“And shady.” She laughed, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “And arrogant, and cocky…”

Reyes grinned at her, “But mostly handsome.”

With a quick roll of her eyes and an exasperated sigh, Nicolette pulled herself off him and bent to retrieve her clothing. He watched her for a few moments, a smug, self-satisfied smile spreading across his face before he retrieved his own clothes.

“So, Pathfinder?” he said casually, fastening the clasp of his pants. “I’d call that a satisfying end to our negotiations, wouldn’t you?”

“Mmmmm, very.” She replied grinning wickedly as she fastened her own armour. “We both made some excellent points and seemed to have reached an agreement.”

“And for that I’m glad,” he said honestly, pulling her into his arms again, “This is one business partnership I would not like to lose.”

“Neither would I.” She confessed. “I kind of want to keep you around. I happen to…like you, Vidal.”

Reyes’ placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “I…like you too.”

“But you know.” She grinned lasciviously. “These types of negotiations are notoriously tricky things to get right. We will probably have to meet regularly to make sure everything’s still in order. I think later today would be a good start.”

“I’m sure I can arrange something for this evening.” He laughed. “Perhaps over dinner and drinks? And if the meeting happens to run into the early hours, then it would only be right that I extend you the offer of a bed for the night. I’m more than willing to share mine.”

“You drive a really tough bargain,” she said, sighing dramatically, “But I accept. As long as there’s breakfast. Lots of breakfast. I have a feeling we’ll need it.” “Whatever you want, Lette.” He purred, tightening his arms around her. “Whatever you want.”

She grinned. “What I want is to stay here for a few more hours and really hammer the details of this arrangement.” Her face suddenly grew serious. “But you have an empire to solidify, and I have an outpost to organise.”

Reyes sighed. “Indeed. Such is the burden of being in charge.” He extracted himself from her embrace. He gave her a small bow and indicated with his hand for her to lead the way. “Ladies first.”

“Such a gentleman!” she laughed. She smoothed an imaginary wrinkle in her armour and eased herself round Reyes, giving his ass a playful squeeze as she passed, throwing a little extra wiggle into her walk. Reyes grinned appreciatively then hurried to catch her up. As they neared the corridor that let back to the front of the cave, he noticed her steps were tentative and hesitant, almost as if walking was more difficult, painful.

“Is there a problem Pathfinder?” he laughed as he slipped his hand around her waist. “You seem to be in some kind of discomfort.”

“Nope!” she answered a little too quickly, wincing every few steps. “Nope I’m…perfectly fine. Perfectly fine. No problems here. Nope. Not at all.”

He leaned in close to her, lips barely grazing her ear. “If I recall correctly,” he whispered, “you did ask me to quote ‘fuck you hard enough to leave you walking funny for days’ end quote.”

She scowled playfully at him and bumped him with her hip. “Shut up!”

He chuckled heartily, a deep masculine rumble that was part sex, part sin and part....something. They walked in a comfortable silence until they neared the end of the passage that led to the front of the cave, when Reyes snickered. “You know, one of these days you’re really going to have to tell me the story of the bunny tattoo on your ass.”

“Oh no no!” she laughed, a blush creeping up her cheeks. “I am so not telling you that story. Hell can freeze over before I tell you that!”

“I have many ways to make you talk, woman!” he teased, “I will know the secret of the bunny tattoo!”

“You can try,” she said. “But that is one secret I will never, EVER tell.”

Reyes cocked an eyebrow and grinned. “Are you challenging me, Pathfider?”

“Of course! Don’t I always?”

"You do indeed, my dear. Indeed. You. Do"


End file.
